Lies, Betrayal and Murder
by shae Wild
Summary: Set during chosen after Neferet spots Zoey spying on her and Loren. Written in Neferet's POV I do NOT own the House of Night; the actual series belongs to P.C. and Kristin Cast!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The House of Night Series: The actual series belongs to P.C. and Kristen Cast!**

My head was thrown back and my heart was hammering. I knew how to give him exactly what we wanted. I knew how to give anyone what they wanted so long as they stayed loyal to me. I opened my mouth moaning in pleasure as Loren's hands brushed across my breasts moving down to rest upon my waist. He pulled me down so that I was straddling him and I heard his sharp intake of breath. I opened my eyes almost dreamily enjoying the sensations coursing through me when something else caught my eye. The door was only open a crack, but it was enough for me to see the long dark hair and brown eyes that were watching from the other side. She seemed to swallow noticing that I had spotted her and in a flash she was gone. I smiled wickedly looking back down at Loren who was still moving in a sensual rhythm below me.

"What is it, my love?" He asked as his hands began roaming my body again.

"We had a visitor," I said knowing my eyes were twinkling with my enthusiasm and amusement. I couldn't have planned it more perfectly myself. After tonight, Zoey's friends will have turned against her. I had already insured that she had lost Erik and broken the imprint she shared with the silly human child, and now she knew that Loren had never really been hers either. He was mine.

"Zoey?" He asked and I could tell he was feeling just a small twinge of her pain. As he had said earlier their emotional bond wasn't as strong as a true imprint would have been because Loren wasn't as extremely emotionally involved. Still…

"Does it bother you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "If I didn't know better I would think that you actually cared for the whelp!" I practically spit.

"You know that I cannot help but to feel her some of her emotions," Loren said his face slightly troubled. I could not have that. It may only be an accidental imprint, but he must know always who he belonged to. I leaned forward rocking my hips into him as I kissed his lips hard. I bit down lightly tasting the blood that entered my mouth and feeling slightly annoyed at the new taste that greeted me. He reeked of her! Still if I had it my way the child would be dead soon and this imprint would be a thing of the past.

I smiled victoriously feeling his heart race beneath my palm as I ran my hands over his bare chest. His eyes were glazed over and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Zoey was now the last thing on his mind.

"Loren," I whispered to him raking my nails across his body as he thrust forward. His hands reached up to remove my red dress and I gave a small laugh. "Not so fast, my darling," I said satisfied that I had his full attention. I watched his face a few more moments smiling mischievously at the longing I saw there. He wanted me, no he needed me. He sat up pulling my body closer kissing my neck, shoulders and collarbone. I wrapped my fingers in his hair gasping as a little shudder moved through me.

"Let me make love to you," Loren whispered in my ear. "Let me show you that it's no one, but you," he said softly almost reverentially.

I pressed myself forward about to say yes when the familiar sensation went through me. The alarm was going off meaning one of my students was trying to leave the school. One guess who that was. Zoey's friends should have seen poor sweet Stevie Rae by now, and more than likely poor Erik had also told them that their perfect Zoey was nothing more than a tramp.

"Neferet?" Loren questioned.

I climbed off him straightening my clothing and smoothing out my hair. "The alarms gone off," I said simply. "My guess is that our Zoey has run for it," I said sliding my shoes back on and heading toward the door.

"Neferet," Loren said approaching me and I could clearly see the worry on his face; worry that should not have been there if he truly had no feelings for Zoey. "Neferet let me go after her."

"You?" I asked laughing incredulously. "You think she'll want to see you after what she just witnessed?"

"No, but neither will she respond well to seeing you," he said calmly.

"I care very little about how the brat feels for me," I said my eyes becoming cold and dangerous. I saw him take a step back in fear and I felt a jolt go through me as his fear filled me making me more powerful. "She's powerful, Loren. But she's still subject to our laws and too the rules of this school and unfortunately for her to me. She'll do as I say especially if there are others there to witness it."

"Priestess," Loren said changing tactics, "that may be true, but this school needs you and your protection. Let me go and look for her," he said.

I watched his face carefully and could clearly see that he was lying to me, but I decided not to press it. I had given him every opportunity to be loyal, to prove himself and he had failed. "Fine," I said softly, "you may go after her. The alarm was tripped near the front gate," I said telling him a little lie of my own. I would deal with Zoey myself later.

He nodded and I watched him go feeling a small twinge in my heart at his betrayal. He wouldn't be coming back.

I gave him a few seconds and then I began walking silently to the front gates myself knowing he'd be there alone. The other warriors would be searching the woods for Zoey, where the alarm had really been tripped. Loren was walking to his death. I pulled out my cell phone sending a school wide text to the rest of the warriors and professors letting them know that there would be a school wide assembly and that all were to attend. I hit send and then pushed open large oak doors of the main building.

The grounds were almost silent as I walked through the grass as if the earth was anticipating what was to come, as if they were eager to drink the blood I would soon be offering them. I held the long silver dagger tightly against my forearm. The edges were sharp and perfect for what I needed to do.

"Neferet?" Loren said turning to me as I approached the gates. He was only just arriving himself. He looked at me with a questioning gaze as I made my way towards him. I let my eyes soften as my free hand once again brushed his chest. I pressed my lips to his lightly and felt him melt under my touch. I was almost sorry that this was how it had to be. I kissed him firmly and passionately letting him get lost in the sensations. He would go quickly, of that I would be sure. Ever so slowly I shifted lifting the dagger, never taking my lips from his, and plunged it into his heart. His lips broke away from mine his breath catching in his throat. His fingers wrapped themselves in my hair as he tried to take in another staggering breath and I watched his eyes cloud over as they searched mine for answers, for the reason why.

"Because you fell for her, Loren," I said softly as his eyes rolled back and his fingers relaxed. I lowered him to the ground and set to work. Loren's life would not be a waste. Even in death he would still be helping me accomplish my plans and this would look like another murder, by the humans who wished for our destruction.

My hands worked idly, but my mind was elsewhere. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek as I looked down at Loren's body, but that was all I would shed for him. In the end none of this would really matter. My Lord and true lover would be released. He would be mine and I would be his. Still this was Zoey's fault and I would make sure that she knew it. She would feel the pain of Loren's death as I had, and she would know that she had played a part in it. More importantly she would either surrender before me or she would feel my wrath. Either way, she would probably end up dead.

I wasn't known for giving second chances and I had already given Zoey more than enough opportunities to stay loyal to me. She chose Nyx. I could almost laugh at the stupid girl.

I looked myself over making sure there were no signs of blood on my clothing and then walked back towards the auditorium where I was greeted by several of the professors all looking grave. I put on a strong face reassuring each of them that we would not be crushed or defeated easily. They nodded at me and then followed me through the auditorium and up onto the stage. Tonight I would declare war on the humans and tonight I would begin my plans to release Kalona into the world, a world we would soon rule together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally I was only going to do one chapter in this story, just a short little chapter on what is going through Neferet's mind when she & Loren are discovered by Zoey. But I like writing from Neferet's POV& she is such a multidimensional character that there is a lot you can do. So I decided to continue with this story & write little clips of what is going on with Neferet behind the scenes. I hope you like it! Review!**

I clutched the pendent beneath my dress tightly as I watched Zoey make her way from the stables. I smiled wickedly. She had been hiding there for the last two days since Loren's death. Her friends had finally deserted her which left her completely alone. I shook my head. The stupid child could have had everything if only she hadn't started meddling. I knew Zoey had loved me at one point. I had reached out to her hoping I could use her and knowing her power would be great. I saw the hunger in her eyes for a mother and I willingly gave her what she wanted. It wasn't enough. Zoey had turned on me and she would suffer for it.

I scanned my surroundings from behind the old oak making sure that Zoey and I were truly alone. There was no one in sight. The grounds were absolutely quiet except for the sounds of one raven crying out as he watched his first victim. Each death would make me grow stronger and each death would bring _Him_ one step closer to returning. I rubbed my thumb over the smooth black winged pendant once more whispering _His _name in my mind. I could hear his voice on the wind sending chills down my spine and I tilted my head back as a cool breeze touched my face. The time of his arrival was nearing. I looked back at Zoey who was completely oblivious to my presence. She had been alone for the last two days only if you didn't count the fact that I had been constantly near watching her every move. The caw sounded again and I nodded as the spirit of Kalona's most adored child made his way from the trees.

Fear aromatically engulfed the campus and I moaned softly in pleasure as power filled me. My eyes lit up as fire danced along my skin ignited by the icy darkness that was surrounding my fledgling. In an instant the night had gone from peaceful to something to be feared. Zoey would feel no comfort from the night this evening she would only know terror and pain.

"Yes, Zoey," I whispered, "Give me your power." Zoey had completely frozen in fear as I knew she would. Her eyes had gone round as she gazed around her flailing her hand through the air in an effort to escape the cool chill that I knew had to be traveling over and around her body.

We could both hear the sound of wings beating above her head and I could see her searching in vain for the source. I smiled as I watched the black shadow slowly begin to dip lower its red eyes glowing faintly in the darkness. Zoey lifted her hand up trying desperately to strike at the Raven Mocker she could not see only to yelp in surprise and pain as one claw grabbed hold of her hand tearing into her skin. Again I moaned as her pain found me caressing my skin gently like a lover.

She was terrified which was exactly how I wanted her. I could hear the sound of her breathing as she struggled to make sense of what was taking place around her. Her heart was hammering in her chest and I licked my lips involuntarily at the thought of the blood traveling fast through her veins. Soon, she would be mine. I would make sure that Zoey knew nothing but pain before she died and her pain would be my strength.

I watched as the fear finally provoked her to take action. Taking one last look around the night sky she ducked her head heading towards the nearest building. The Raven Mocker followed her striking out and I laughed as the door slammed and Zoey's shocked face peeked back through the window. How could she possibly think that she could stand against me? She was nothing more than a silly child and though she was powerful her powers were nothing compared to mine and certainly nothing compared to _His. _I heard hissing as she called the elemental fire to her warming the air around the campus once more. Rephaim fluttered back to the trees where his red eyes once more scanned the campus. Things were falling into place. James Stark would be arriving at the school in a matter of minutes. His talent would be useful and the one thing I knew would be able to pierce the heart of the Earth. Stark never missed his mark, even when that mark had been the heart of his mentor and friend.

"Just a few more days, my love," I whispered to the darkness.

_And then forever my Queen,_ his voice carried to me on the wind.I smiled heading towards the dining hall. A few more days…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own the House of Night or any of the Characters. This scene was taken from **

**Untamed which is written by PC and Kristen Cast and put into Neferet's POV. Most of the **

**lines are from their book.**

The child had brought a dog to the House of Night. He obviously had little fear of adult Vampyres and I knew that I would have to correct that little character flaw very soon. I had enough problems with Zoey, and if I planned on using this child to my advantage, then I could not allow him to think that he had any power here. A message I was still working on sending to Zoey.

"Neferet, what is it you wish us to do about the, uh, dog?" Dragon asked me bringing my mind back to the present situation. A dog would be particularly hard to place, and I certainly couldn't have my campus in an uproar.

I looked down at the yellow lab observing her carefully. Her eyes held loyalty to her master, much the way a cats would, but this was definitely no cat. Slowly I crouched down watching as she curiously sniffed my offered hand. It didn't take long for the cat's to respond drawing my eyes toward a very expressionless Zoey. Her eyes stayed locked with mine as I approached the table and I could see the struggle within her as she tried to keep all her emotions hidden from me. I didn't need my intuition to know how she was feeling.

My eyes moved from her to Aphrodite. They were obviously no longer hiding the fact that they were working together from me. That was fine. That would make it all the easier for me to watch them. _Or isolate them_ I added on noting the tension that surrounded the group. Zoey and Aphrodite may be sitting with her old friends, but I definitely wasn't getting the feeling that they were exactly welcome.

I dipped into each of their thoughts smiling just a little when feelings of hurt and betrayal reached me. They hadn't exactly forgiven her, but I could tell that the confusion they still felt over the whole situation might be enough for them to let Zoey back in. They were angry, but they were trying desperately to understand her motives. I would have to work on that, and Zoey befriending Aphrodite could only help.

I turned my attention to Damien. "I'm glad you're here, Damien. I'd like you to show Stark his room, and help him find his way around campus," I said making sure my voice was silky smooth. I added a smile, delighted when his eyes sparkled. The child really was too easy to manipulate.

"I'd be happy to, Neferet," he answered quickly.

"Dragon will help you with the details," I said bringing my attention back to Zoey who had watched the whole scene silently. I met her eyes once more studying her reaction. She seemed braced and unsure of my actions. "And Zoey, this is Stark. Stark, this is Zoey Redbird, the leader of our Dark Daughters."

She glanced at him, giving him a small nod, but quickly returned her attention to me. I knew my eyes were cold and I could feel her reaction to my penetrating gaze. I let them sink into her along with exactly what I wished to convey. She had no power here. She may have been gifted by Nyx, but I had the power to make her life anything but blessed. She was a child and more than that, she was _my_ fledgling. Her life was in my hands.

"Zoey, as you are our High Priestess in Training, I'll leave the issue of Stark's dog with you. I trust that one of the many abilities Nyx has gifted you with will help you acclimate Duchess into our school."

I heard another hiss from nearby and fought to keep the grin from my face. She stared at me a moment longer seeming to understand my message and then purposefully broke away to look at Stark.

"I'd be happy to help your dog fit in," she said nicely.

"Excellent," I said sweetly. "Oh, and Zoey, Damien, Shaunee and Erin." I smiled at each of them making sure they each received special attention. They were hooked. I could see the pride in their eyes at being addressed personally by their High Priestess. "I've called a special Council meeting for tonight at ten thirty." I glanced at my watch noting the time. "It's almost ten o'clock right now, so you need to finish up eating because I expect you prefects to be there, too."

"We will," they all said enthusiastically.

"Oh, Neferet, that reminds me," Zoey said turning my attention towards her and making sure her voice was loud enough that it carried across the room. I made eye contact once more amused at her new found bravery. She continued, "Aphrodite will be joining us. Since she's been gifted by Nyx with and earth affinity, we all agree that she should be on the Prefect Council, too."

I nearly laughed out loud at Zoey's attempt to form an alliance against me. Aphrodite was inconsequential and far too easy for me to crush.

"How could Aphrodite be a Prefect? She is no longer a member of the Dark Daughters," I said reminding both the girls once again of what I was capable of. I had already made sure that Aphrodite was less then credible and soonI would do the same to Zoey. No one would stand by her.

"Didn't I forget to tell you? I'm so sorry, Neferet! It must have been because of all the horrible things that have happened. Aphrodite has rejoined the Dark Daughters. She swore to me and to Nyx, to uphold our new code of conduct, and I allowed her back in. I mean, I thought that's what you'd want- to have her come back to our goddess."

Well played.

"That's right," Aphrodite added. "I've agreed to all the new rules. I want to make up for my past mistakes."

I looked back Zoey. Her eyes beamed innocence, but the air between us held a different truth. Nothing that went on between us was innocent and Zoey was showing me she was no longer afraid to play the game. She was challenging me.

I examined her face knowingly. I knew she could feel my hatred and I knew she understood that I would never truly allow her to have the upper hand.

I looked up at the room in general who was waiting expectantly for my reply. "How very generous of our Zoey to accept Aphrodite back into the bosom of the Dark Daughters, especially as she'll be responsible for Aphrodite's conduct. But then our Zoey seems to be comfortable with a great deal of responsibility." I looked back at her making sure that my next words would hit their mark. "Do be careful that you don't strangle under so much self-inflicted pressure, Zoey dear." My eyes pierced hers and I saw her swallow before I let my face shine as I turned to Stark. "Welcome to the House of Night, Stark."

I motioned to the rest of the professors who had come to the cafeteria at the disruption Stark's dog had brought. I gave one last look at Zoey and her friends and then left heading towards the temple.

"Make sure everything is ready," I told Penthesilia. She smiled and saluted before turning off and heading towards the conference room.

My skin prickled as it was met with the familiar _cawing_ that filled the night. I relished in its power drawing strength from the fear that surrounded it. I took in a deep breath as I crossed campus stopping for a moment to gaze at the fountain of Nyx. I looked at the face of my once beloved goddess and then turned back toward the tree where I knew Rephaim was still sitting. "Watch her," I said cooly. I turned back to Nyx, "I have taken her friends and soon I will make sure she is powerless. Perhaps you should send more help for your chosen," I sneered.

I pulled open the temple doors and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Shekinah," I whispered softly feeling as if all the air had left my longs.

"It's good to see you, Neferet," she said studying my vacant expression. "You've been through much since we last met. I'm only sorry that I did not arrive sooner."

The Priestess of all Vampyres. I smiled knowing Nyx had been a step ahead of me. Still it mattered little. There was no force strong enough to stand against _Him_, and soon my own powers would be more than the "Great High Priestess" could handle. I felt the anger build within me knowing that if nothing else Shekinah would still slow down my plans. I would have to find a way to get rid of her and soon. More importantly I had to make sure that she stood against Zoey.


	4. Chapter 5

**Ok I know it's been an extremely long time since I updated this Fanfiction, but I think I've finally come up with a chapter that will do it justice. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the House of Night! The wonderful book series belongs to P.C. and Kristin Cast!**

"How dare she!" I hissed, stepping through the large oak doors that led to my bedroom chambers. I paced back and forth, trying to keep my growing anger in check. It would not do for me to lose control, even if the rage did give me power. I clenched my fists, focusing on centering that power within me. Shekinah would have to be destroyed. She had already made that more than clear in the small amount of time she'd been here.

_Patiance, My Queen_, Kalona gently spoke to me. His voice wrapped around me, caressing me like a lover and mixing with my fury.

I turned towards the full length mirror that sat next to the wall on the other side of the room. I needed to see it, the power we were creating in this moment. I looked at myself and felt my breath catch. The figure before me was definitely me, but my appearance was that of a stranger. My eyes were a brighter green if that were possible and my skin seemed to be glowing with an unearthly beauty. Wisps' of black smoke danced around me and I let out a sensual moan of pleasure.

_You're becoming stronger_, Kalona's voice reached out to me again.

"Not strong enough!" I said frustrated. "The power never stays with me."

_It needs a sacrifice to stay, my love. It needs blood,_ Kalona answered me.

"I've already given it a sacrifice," I said, beginning to pace again. A small pain stabbed at my heart as I thought of Loren, but I pushed aside.

Kalona chuckled softly as if he had known my thought. _He never truly loved you anyway_, He reminded me. _If he truly loved you he would never have agreed to seduce Zoey so easily._ _He would never have imprinted with her._

Anger flashed through me again, but this time my anger was for Zoey Redbird. If it hadn't been for Zoey I would never have had to sacrifice Loren to begin with. But the whelp was catching on to us and her powers were growing too quickly. I had needed the distraction. I needed her helpless and alone. Her friends had been turned easily enough and so far Zoey had been scared enough to keep her mouth shut. I needed to make sure it stayed shut.

Shekinah was already suspicious. I would have to do something about that. My mind circled back to the meeting. She had walked in here undermining my authority, and yet, she had asked Zoey, a child, and my fledgling, what she thought should be done. I could not afford for Zoey to have any allies here.

"Shekinah is hindering our plans," I said, stopping just beside the window. I gazed out at the grounds. I could see the shadows of Kalona's sons filling the trees. Nothing more than spirits, but growing stronger as I did. How long would it take Shekinah to realize they were there? She had already mentioned feeling the fear I had poured into the school walls. How long would it take her to feel the power of death that was slowly building around it and me?

_She is a small hindrance at best, and lies have never failed us before, _Kalona said thoughtfully.

"Our lies aren't working for us this time. She doesn't believe that the humans murdered Patricia and Loren," I said, tapping my fingers on the window sill. Shekinah was a strong High Priestess of great strength. It was hard for me to hear anything going on inside her mind and I would be foolish to try. To dig inside her mind would be against our code of ethics and I had no doubt that Shekinah would feel my presence there. But, I didn't need to read her mind to know that she was suspicious of the events that were taking place here. I had seen it in her eyes.

_Perhaps, then, her focus needs to be redirected, _Kalona suggested._ Give her the source of darkness she desires to find._

"Zoey," I whispered. I bit my bottom lip, pondering his words carefully. Nyx had obviously thought she was helping Zoey by sending Shekinah here, and so far she had been. But I knew better than anyone that a little poison could go a long way and a small seed of doubt about my fledgling might be enough to lead her astray.

_Zoey,_ Kalona repeated. I could almost hear the scheming behind his voice.

I turned back to the mirror. The darkness that had surrounded me was already fading, taking its power away with it.

"How much more blood?" I asked, gazing at my reflection.

_When the earth bleeds it will be enough. Until then, another sacrifice will strengthen you._

I nodded. It wouldn't take long for another child to die, in fact if everything was going according to plan, a was child dying right now. Stark. I had brought him here for one purpose and one purpose only, to release Kalona. He would die and his blood and death would strengthen us, and when he returned he would belong to me. Eventually they would all belong to me. The fledglings, and the High Council would all do my bidding and bow before me and my consort. And the humans? The humans would pay for centuries of crimes against our people.

A knock at the door broke through the silence of the room and I smiled. "Come in," I called, adjusting my expression to fit the circumstances.

"Priestess," a Son of Erebus Warrior saluted me. He was tall and muscled and had obviously just run half way across campus to reach me. "We need your assistance. A child is rejecting the change in the field house."

"Lead the way," I said worriedly, quickly rushing from the room as a High Priestess of Nyx.


End file.
